twilight_saga_fanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob x Renesmee
Prologue Jacob sat on a log in the forest, his tan, muscular leg tapping the ground. Damn it... hurry up... He thought, slightly annoyed. He suddenly jumped up and snarled. "Damn I'm impatient." He snickered. He ripped off his shirt, revealing a huge six pack and a chiseled, rock hard chest. He slipped off his pants and began to run. He suddenly leaped into the air and turned a flip. Before he hit the ground, he was a golden brown wolf the size of a horse, his huge black eyes flicking back and forth. Jacob heard a voice in his head and pricked his ears. It was his fellow pack member, Seth Clearwater. Watch out pretty boy. Seth's voice snickered. Go to hell, Seth. Jacob sent back. Awww. You know you love me man. Seth replied. Jacob growled with amusement. Only on Saturdays, Seth. Jacon snickered. Jacob heard a rustling and smelled a sweet scent. He howled with joy as a blur flashed in front of him. He continued running and saw more blurs flash past. Finally, the blur stopped in front of Jacob. Jacob jumped into the air and turned a flip. He was in human form before he hit the ground, in nothing but his underwear. In front of Jacob stood a tall, pale, bronze haired 17 year old girl, her chocolate brown eyes stared at Jacob. "Renesmee." Jacob smiled. "Hey you." Renesmee whispered beaming. Jacob trotted over to her and took her face in his huge hands. He kissed her lips, becomingly more passionate with every second. Once they broke apart, Jacob rested his arm around Renesmee. "Happy 7th birthday." He beamed, and resumed kissing her. Chapter Two ~ Jacob I strode into the Cullen house, my arm around Renesmee. I smirked as Rosalie looked up and snarled, her golden eyes flashing. "Cool it Blondie. You may be a vamp, but I could still take you down." Renesmee broke out laughing, her beautiful bell-like laughter filling the room. "Try it, mutt." Rosalie hissed, and dashes out of the room, nothing but a blur. I smiled as Bella walked into the room, and saw me with an arm around her daughter. Her blazing topaz golden eyes flashed with amusement as Renesmee touched her hand to her mother's cheek to show her what happened with Rosalie. Edward strode into the room, followed by Carlisle and Emmet. Emmet smirked. "So, Nessie. What did Jake here get you for your b-day? Loss of virginity?" Carlisle and Emmet bust out laughing. Edward and Bella scowled. "Funny." I snapped, and glared at Emmet. "You know it's gonna happen." Emmet smirked and dashed into the same room Blondie had disappeared into. Edward bared his teeth, snarling. "Knock up my daughter and see what happens." He snapped. "He's right, Jake." Bella hissed at me. "You have my word." I laughed. I strode over Dr. Fang and nudged him. "Follow me." I whispered. Carlisle nodded and followed me out. "What is it?' He whispered. "It's about Renesmee. I-I umm..." I broke off. "You want to have intercourse with Renesmee. Don't you?" Carlisle said flatly. I looked at him. "Yes." Carlisle fixed me with a honey-golden stare. "Jacob. You're 23. She's 7." Carlisle whispered. "Well, she has the strength, appearance, and mind of a 17 year old." I snapped. ""You could hurt her. You're a wolf,". I stared at Carlisle, shocked. "She's half freaking vampire, Carlisle! I've seen her lift a 150 pound log out of a running trail. I've seen her jump 20 feet into the air. She's a blur when she runs!" I snapped, growing angrier and angrier. "Normal vampires are blurs too. She's only half as fast of us." Carlisle said. "Okay. Fine. You win. No sex. How about... like a house for us? Marriage?" I whispered. "Talk to Mom and Pop." Carslisle smirked. Chapter Three ~ Renesmee I looked at my mother and a strange look spread across her face. I concentrated on Bella's mind and found her shield. I concentrated, an in seconds, I had broken through. Does Jake really think I'd let him have sex with my daughter? Mom scowled and hissed so I could tell she knew I had broken through. I hissed back at her playfully, and smiled as Jacob re-entered the room. Carlisle followed him and whispered something to my dad. He snarled and looked at Jacob. "Renesmee, hon. Leave for a moment." He snarled through gritted teeth. Jake looked at me. Uh-oh. I'm gonna hide on the otherside of the wall and-'' I thought, but Dad cut me off. "No you won't." He snapped with a smirk on his face. "I forgot your gift is reading minds. Cheater." I teased. He snarled playfully and I darted out the door. ''I think I'll hunt. I thought. I ran through the forest, scenting prey. "Wolf." I whispered. I jumped over a small ravine and smiled. "I'm an awesome hybrid aren't I?" I laughed. I heard paw-steps and smiled. My throat was burning and I needed some prey. I heard a snort of pain and guessed the wolf must've just made a kill. I jumped into a pine tree and leaped from tree to tree. I heard ripping sounds and looked down. A large, male, black wolf was tearing at a doe's lifeless carcass. I positioned myself into a hunter's crouch and snarled softly. I leaped from my branch onto the wolf's back. It yelped and whipped around. I stared into its icy blue eyes and hissed. It lunged at me and I leaped over it, turning a flip in the air. I landed on the huge canine's neck and jerked it in a circle with my hands. There was a loud snap, a yelp, and the wolf went limp. I bit into its throat and began to feed. After two minutes, I let the wolf's lifeless carcass drop to the ground then suddenly CLLARE YOUNG Bitten withg Alien Venom blood but she bit with Blood flowing the guaed guilty the myself was sentenced then MURDERED With him with bitten best friends pregnant then Executed for creation of a Immortal child then the seer fond us dead with each oh my GOD Killed then you die then PURPLISH FLAMES With five then too late I WANT HER I WANT DAWN READ SIER! Felix I WANT Her dead Myself was grabbed then my screaming was heard then tore me to shards as a my shrieks with the child was killed then THEN TOO LATE WITHOUT Memories then too late Burnt us/they into flames Was silenced then Left brought the Corpses we report a crime she made a Child Completely immortal forbidden to our we slaughtered them wonderous they been Reincarnated within they are with as all dead good they never have Chiildren aged without memories the head noticed my Falkor's Red eyes was Stunted at death had only eight children was Shunted at Murder was struggling of the thrust and blood alien venom then motionless With them Snapped with the five brought them guilty sentence is Death killed for Crimes then too late Ended up sterile but inferilte then was a truest carrier then Nothingness was left with them brought them then were extinct myself was a sleepless host and a truest Werewolf carrier was with Yellow-Black eye were full of sorrow but grieving of the life lost Alice she took my last name yoo hoo Seth is going to Ring that Ancient gong of Vulcan then I Took ritual action coldly then KAI'FI'FLIEEE! too late was possessed as for our tomorrows as for our day as for the dawn of the beginning it is today to you my Husband it Shall be Who Am I I Shall make my Choice This One! pointed at him but selected a Champion coldly Momma mia then lost from here no longer alive now too l;ate the Seer had a vision oh my god she's Alert then Motionless with Worldwide's as all of with remains's both with both shattered brought them good they will be Deceased then too late killed now the wholliest humans were mourning were into tears of the losses then the best friends had fully grown hybrids stopped aging now they were the ones caused this Now forced to be Immortal beings our pets had young then studying Alice they are all carriers but they destroyed them Claire had eight only but with they are interbreeding but stopped but caused both sides to fuse she is a Daywalker so the kids are undead beings by now they were not Aging at all but invited to our own healing bonding the Vulcan way then over so they then Motionless with as all worldwide's in hiding smashed then now too late most more as all guards then reported a Vulcan bonding was private but secret blew apart then to all of them Severed from here no longer alive then Death as all of them with them then Waxen fully time now Cremated then in time Humans were far too old then crossed over then one last try then it worked smashed ended up no kids were breeders then too late motionless fully time No longer living then all of clothes were into bodysuits from NASA Then were undying but too late creation of a new race was made were in fact Aboard on the planet Vulcan in exile now Vampires were here then good departed use them had stopped from here but no longer mortal but were Immortal people asleep shattered from here Brought them then declared a new law we were banished to their planet but it was too late the Damages to us/they healed us/them smashed Motionless nothingness was left then brought them then was already wiped out forbidden to live here then was not breathing but used corpses of as all blown more Vampires decree a Fest day of St. Jane the Fire in her honor With St. Alec the Senseless remover in both then lost bodies they with them Joined us/they then More as all of them now too late the new coven took the place of the Volturi resumed the ball suddenly Was too late then went home afterwards as all of them were Hunted by Lycans. Category:Jacob Category:Renesmee Category:Fanfics by Cryptid~ Category:Couples Category:Bella Category:Edward Category:Emmet Category:Rosalie Category:Carlisle